


How's It Gonna Be

by dreamsandlove



Series: Random Roswell New Mexico Fics [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angry Michael, Annoyed Kyle, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Malex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Pining, bossy kyle, no hate here, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: Michael has some pent up energy and Kyle is bossy af.OR5 times it was Guerenti and the 1 time it was Malex.





	How's It Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is for **Michael Guerin Week, Day 5: Always Support the Bottom**, but it fits nicely for **Day 6: Pre-canon/The Lost Decade**. So it's a two for one deal! What a bargain!
> 
> Betaed by caitlesshea!!! 😊
> 
> The title is obviously taken from Third Eye Blind's, How's it Gonna Be.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

**2011**

They're playing a friendly game of pool, or so he thought. It seems Michael Guerin can’t stop from running his damned mouth, and Kyle isn’t about to put up with it for much longer. He hasn’t even seen Guerin in three years, not since graduating from high school, but the man never stops with the sarcasm and snide remarks. Kyle’s only back in town for a couple of days, before heading to Cabo for spring break with a few of his frat brothers, and he’s not trying to get into a bar fight this evening.

“You don’t know me anymore, Guerin. Let’s just finish this game in silence.” Kyle is trying to keep his cool. He should’ve known better than to attempt any type of civil interaction with this guy.

“What’s the matter, you afraid the other people in the bar will hear the truth? Will know you’re a total asshole?”

Kyle leans in and hisses, “Why don’t you just shut up, and play some pool. Jesus!”

“You going to make me, _ Valenti _?” The pure disdain that drips from Michael’s lips is all it takes.

“_Fine! _ Let’s take it outside, _ Guerin_.”

Michael sneers, taking a long pull from his beer, and heading out the back door. Kyle finishes his shot of whiskey and follows after him. As soon as they’re in the alley, Kyle finds himself pushed up against a brick wall, Michael reaching back to throw a punch. Kyle easily averts Michael’s fist, and uses the other man’s momentum against him. He rushes forward and slams Michael into the wall of the opposite building. 

They’re both heaving, Kyle’s hands balled in Michael’s t-shirt, when Guerin immediately starts up with his bullshit again. Kyle isn’t even really listening and interrupts whatever rude ass comment is about to come his way, “Do you ever just shut the fuck up?!” 

Not waiting for a response, Kyle crushes their lips together, fast and hard. He can feel Michael stiffen for a split second before he starts kissing Kyle back, with equal enthusiasm. 

_ God! _The man’s mouth is like pure fire!

Kyle hadn’t planned on any of this, but damn if he isn’t turned on by how things are turning out. He’s angry and hard, and that only spurs him on more. Kyle licks deep into Michael’s mouth, darting his tongue back and forth, battling Michael’s for dominance. He thrusts his hands into those curls, reveling in the silky texture and prideful at the moan that rumbles from the other man’s chest. _ Christ! I did that! _

Kyle nips and bites at Micheal’s lips, dragging his teeth over sensitive flesh, loving the sounds of Michael’s wet breathes as he groans and mewls.

Kyle can’t stop himself from grinding against Guerin, cocks rocking through their jeans, both of them pushing and pulling. It feels so fucking good, and he almost loses himself completely in the sensation, in the heat. 

_ Fuck! _

All of a sudden Kyle pulls back, Michael almost losing his balance from the loss of contact. His mind is reeling, body tight with tension, as they just stand there looking at one another. Struggling to breath, his mind whirling, he’s simply unsure what to do next. 

“Fuck you, Valenti.” Michael practically spits the words at him, as he glares and stalks away. 

Kyle’s a bit dazed by what’s just happened, but he’s sure it’s all for the best. He’s not exactly clear on why he stopped when he did, but knows that fucking around with Michael Guerin is a bad idea. 

He tries to steady his breath, shaking his head a little, before heading toward the parking lot to find his Jeep. Whatever that was or wasn’t, it can’t happen again. Kyle’s less concerned that he kissed a man—he’s been exploring his sexuality for years while away at college—but is more startled by the fact he kissed _ that _man, which can only end in disaster.

_ Right. Never again. _

He drives away firm in his conviction. 

_ Never. Again. _

**2014**

Kyle’s doing his residency at the local hospital in Roswell, and while it isn’t his first choice, it’s definitely a plus being a hometown favorite. Today is one of his rare afternoons off, and he’s sitting at the Crashdown waiting for his food when Michael Guerin walks through the door. 

_ Fuck! _

The man looks a bit disheveled, but still hot as hell, as he makes his way to the counter. Kyle isn’t sure if he should say something or just pretend he doesn’t see him. He decides to fumble with his phone instead. 

“What’re you even doing here, Valenti? Slumming it?” The remark is biting and unnecessary.

Kyle looks up to see Micheal in all his rumbled glory. “What is your problem, Guerin?” He sure as shit isn’t going to play nice if Michael isn’t. 

He shrugs his broad shoulders, “I don’t know, I guess it’s just your general existence that’s problematic.”

“You’re such a dick. God, dude, you smell like a brewery. It’s one o’clock in the afternoon.”

“I guess it’s five o’clock somewhere.” Slight purse of his lips. “Plus, you didn’t seem to care what I smelled like the last time you saw me.”

He locks eyes with Michael, a barely perceptible hitch to his breath, as he seemingly waits for Kyle’s response. _ Is he trying to bait me? _

“Oh yeah? I can’t even remember.” Kyle watches as Michael’s face creases in a half frown before turning into a snort-laugh. 

“Yeah, right. I’m sure it was the highlight of your life.”

Kyle stands and leans in, whispering, “Utterly forgettable.” He pushes past Michael and heads to the men’s room. 

He stands in front of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. What in the world is happening here? They barely even kissed all those years ago, but Kyle is itching to get his hands in all those curls again. 

He hears the door open and close, looking up he sees Guerin standing behind him (through the mirror) and flipping the lock. They stare at each other for a beat. 

“Look Valenti, I know you want me. You were practically eye-fucking me the second—“

Kyle turns and lunges, pushing Michael against the tiled wall and slanting his mouth against those firm lips. It’s the only thing that ever seems to shut the man up. 

Michael moans and Kyle is right there to swallow the sound. Without thinking, he pulls at that stupid belt buckle and gets Michael’s pants halfway down his hips. He grabs hold of that hot, hard cock and strokes it slow and purposefully. He pulls back enough to watch Michael’s eyes roll back into his head. The power of it all is heady, nearly addictive.

“What was that you were saying?” Kyle quips between nips, his hand steadily at work on the rockhard flesh in his palm. He dives back in to kiss Michael’s gaping mouth, enjoying the feel of their stubble rubbing together. 

Michael’s hips are thrusting, as if to increase the speed and the contact, and Kyle stops altogether, just squeezing the flesh in his fist. Michael’s groans of protest brings a smile to his lips. 

“Stop fucking around, Valenti.” The words are likely meant to be harsher than they sound.

“Stop fucking talking, Guerin. I’ll let you come when I’m ready.” Michael grunts but otherwise obeys. _ Hrm _. 

“Get me off before I get you off.” 

Michael’s hands shoot forward, fumbling with Kyle’s jeans as he struggles to get inside. _ Christ almighty! _The other man’s calloused skin is so fucking warm, as he expertly pumps and twists his wrist. It’s clearly not this cowboy’s first rodeo. 

Kyle pushes into Michael’s hand, pulling on those perfect curls as Michael licks his neck, leaving a wet trail of fire behind. _ Fuck! _Kyle feels his body jerk a split second before he comes, riding the wave of pleasure, releasing onto Michael’s fist and lower torso. He shivers, barely registering Michael’s hums of pleasure. A breath later, Kyle picks up where he left off, stroking and driving Michael toward the edge of his own orgasm. The man is needy and Kyle is eating it up. 

He bites and sucks at Michael’s neck, then moves to lick the shell of his ear before nipping and pulling at the lobe. Michael’s panting is almost desperate as he clutches Kyle’s shoulders, shivering and shuddering when he comes. Head resting against the wall, eyes closed, Michael looks a bit dazed, lost, gone.

Kyle steps away, doing up his pants, moving to unlock the door. “Maybe I’ll remember you this time or maybe not.” He shrugs. “See you around, Guerin.” 

Kyle walks out of the bathroom, leaving Michael in a half dressed state, bedraggled, covered in cum and looking thoroughly debauched. 

_ Shit! _ If Kyle isn’t careful, he could get used to Michael’s lusty obedience and touch starved need. 

He sits back at his table, his food waiting for him, and starts to eat. After a few minutes Kyle sees a blur of an angry cowboy walk out of the restaurant. 

_ Fucking, Guerin. I need to stay away from him. _

**2016**

Kyle walks through the doors of the ER to see Gurein pacing in the waiting room.

“Hey man, everything okay?” While clearly distressed, Michael is still gorgeous as ever.

He looks up, eyes a little unfocused as he nods. “Yeah, Sanders cut his hand pretty bad.”

“That why you’re so upset? I can go check on him if you want?” Kyle reaches out only to have the man flinch away.

“No, no. I just don’t like hospitals, okay?!” The response is a little gruff and unexpected. 

He raises his hands in surrender, “Okay.” 

Kyle watches the other man for a moment, and frowns. Walking over to the charge nurse, he chats her up a bit, then turns back to Guerin. “She’s gonna page me once he’s ready for discharge. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Michael snorts, but falls in behind him. Kyle isn’t really sure where he’s taking them, but away from the emergency room seems like the best plan. 

As they turn the corner, Michael snarks, “So what’s the deal, Valenti? You just wear that stupid white coat for fun? Don’t you have patients to tend to?”

Rolling his eyes, he responds, “Jeez man, you’re such an ass. I’m just trying to do something nice.”

“Right, cause you’re such a _ nice _ guy.” The words are mean, and kind of wounding.

Kyle stops short and turns to face Michael. The man is sporting a wicked smirk, but his eyes still look a shellshocked. A softness hits Kyle in a way he doesn’t expect. While he has no clue why Michael is so keyed up, he sure as hell knows how to help him relax.

A quick glance around to make sure no one sees them, he grabs Michael’s jacket and pushes him into the janitor’s closet.

“I might not be nice, but I’ve got what you want.” 

He smashes their lips together in an aggressive kiss, tongue thrusting into that sassy ass mouth, reminding Michael of how this all works. He threads his fingers into soft curls, clenching them tight and putting Michael right where he wants him. Kyle bites at plump lips before he sucks Michael’s tongue into his own mouth. 

The other man’s hands are hot and frantic as they roam all over his neck and back, almost as if he’s trying to gain purchase. 

Kyle shoves him against the wall, tearing open his pants, that gorgeous cock falling out. Dropping to his knees, he takes Michael into his mouth. Licking, sucking, laving, teasing. Michael moans as Kyle laps at the precum seeping from the tip, his breaths sounding ragged and uneven. Hollowing his cheeks, Kyle swallows the salty cock into the back of his mouth, letting himself go loose and liquid, drawing all that hardness deep inside. The taste on his tongue is lush and decadent, and Kyle is determined to make Michael lose his mind. 

A couple more pumps of his hand, movements quick, and Michael is crying out, coming down his throat. It’s perfect. Kyle feels powerful and in his element, as he gently runs his tongue over Michael’s too sensitive skin. He finally pulls off to see Micheal’s face relaxed and open. The way he looks at Kyle is almost appreciative and it makes his own cock throb even harder. 

Kyle stands, kissing Micheal hard, knowing he has remnants of the man’s cum on his lips. Michael doesn’t seem to mind as he kisses him back, delving his tongue in deeper and harder. 

It only takes seconds before Michael is on his knees, nearly swallowing Kyle in one fast movement. His mouth moves quickly, efficiently, as he traces the edges and worships Kyle’s cock. The sounds are sloppy and wet, lurid, filthy. Kyle comes faster than he would’ve expected, and Micheal takes all of it, drinking down every last drop. His body quakes as his aftershocks roll through him, eventually pushing Michael’s mouth away. Kyle pulls him up, their soft, damp dicks pressed together as they kiss, languidly, lazily. 

Moments later, Kyle steps back and pulls up his pants. “I’ll let you know when Sanders is ready to go.” He doesn’t ask ‘what are we doing?’ or say ‘that was amazing’, he knows anything like that will be unwelcome. 

Kyle leaves the room, a bit shaken by his own reactions, but nonetheless determined. Anything with Michael Guerin only leads to destruction.

_ No more. Not again. _

He really means it this time. 

**2017**

How he ends up fucking Micheal Guerin, as he’s bent over the tailgate of a the pickup truck, he’ll never know. Kyle ran into the man at the Wild Pony, and, once again, Michael kept yapping his fucking mouth. All the vitriol and snippy remarks only served to fuel Kyle’s dominant nature. He lasted a grand total of thirty minutes before he told Michael to meet him in a dark corner of the parking lot. He’d had to slow them down, because Michael pushed his own fingers deep inside himself, only using spit as lubricant.

“Jesus, Guerin, take it easy. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Kyle was a tad concerned at the hapless way Michael tried to prep himself. 

“Fuck you, Valenti. Just give it to me already.” 

While Kyle has the urge to fuck the man in front of him senseless, he doesnt want to cause him pain either. Swatting Michael’s hand away, Kyle uses as much saliva as he can to coat his own fingers and presses into Michael’s entrance. He only stops to drip spit between the crease of Michael’s ass, before continuing to push into him again and again.

The sounds coming from Michael’s mouth are lurid and alluring, calling to Kyle’s baser desires. 

He’s only just rolled down the condom, when Michael starts up with his nonsense.

“You gonna fuck me or what, Valenti? I can just do it myself—”

“Shut the fuck up, Guerin!” Kyle is at the end of his rope, turned on, ready to fuck, but also wanting to make it good for both of them. 

Lining himself up, he gently pushes his hips forward. Michael’s waiting body is receptive, ready. _ Shit! _ The tightness, the heat, pulls him in, making Kyle feel just this side of right. 

Michael feels good, too good, squeezing his cock, and Kyle does his best to push that sense of ‘rightness’ way. He bottoms out, circling his hips and grinding into Michael’s ass. They both moan, and all Kyle can do his grab the man’s hips and fuck him, hard. 

Usually Kyle is a generous lover, tending to his partner’s needs before his own, but there’s something about Guerin that brings out the animalistic nature in him. His dominance rises in response to Michael’s neediness. It feels symbiotic, regardless of the other man’s distant nature. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so you feel it later...so hard...so good...you’ll never forget.” Punctuating each statement with the swing of his hips, their wet skin slapping together, over and over. 

Kyle is rewarded with Michael’s broken cries of assertion, their agreement going beyond words. 

Kyle commands Guerin to fuck his own fist and to come at will. The sensation of Michael tightening his ass around him tips Kyle over the edge. He comes, grunting and panting, mere seconds after Michael. 

He reaches to stroke Michael’s back, running his thumb over the man’s sweat soaked nape, but he soon feels the muscles under his hand tense. 

“Are you done, Valenti? You’re heavy. Get off of me.”

Kyle feels a slight pang of annoyance—maybe hurt?—at the flippant words. He remembers that he’s balls deep in Micheal Guerin, and _ not _ a potential love interest. 

He pulls out and does up his pants. “Yeah man,” is all he says as he turns and strides toward the bar. Never looking back, not checking in, regardless of his instincts. Kyle knows he won’t be well received, and it’s not like he’s looking for a relationship or anything. 

_ It’s fine, fucking fine. _

He proceeds to get blind drunk, swearing to himself that this is the last time. He absolutely won’t be tempted by Micheal fucking Guerin again. 

  


**2018**

Kyle pulls up to Sanders’s lot and chucks his keys at Micheal.

“I think the engine is on the fritz.”

Michael quirks his lip in a knowing way, “Miss me, did ya?”

“What’s there to miss? I don't even like you.” 

They both know that’s a lie. Kyle does in fact like Michael, quite a bit actually, but this is the game they play. It’s tentative, fragile, a balancing act of pretending to be one way and feeling another. He knows Michael continues to hold himself back, despite the several times Kyle has tried to get him to open up. 

They’ve been fucking for months now, and Kyle is still at a loss as to how he can crack Michael’s shell of indifference. He has a suspicion that Guerin is pining over someone else, but he won’t ever talk about it or _ anything _ remotely related to relationships (past or present). The times Kyle has tried, Michael had been just drunk enough to maybe let his guard down, but he always got the same answers. Michael shrugging or giving a vague comment, never answering directly or providing Kyle with any feedback that _ more _would be wanted/accepted. 

So he fulfills his role, whatever that may be. For now. 

“Fuck off.” The response brings a smile to Kyle’s lips.

“I’d love to if you’d shut up!” Kyle quickly ducks in to kiss the smirk off of Michael’s mouth, breathing in the taste and scent that’s become so familiar to him over time. 

He pushes Michael against the outside of the airstream, grabbing him behind the thighs and hitching the other man up. Kyle settles himself into the vee of Micheal’s spread legs, nestling into the place he knows he fits just right. He digs his fingers into the backs of Michael’s thighs and is rewarded with a staccatoed sound that is both desperate and wanting. 

Their teeth click together, tongues tangling, breaths mingling. It feels so fucking good to have Michael under his palms, making the uncertainty of knowing they can never really be something more worth it.

Kyle steps back and drops Michael to his feet. “Get inside and get your pants off, _ now! _”

Michael puts up no pretense, no argument as he hurries into the trailer. Not wanting to waste time, Kyle has Michael bent over the small table, and is reaching for the lube and a condom from a nearby drawer. 

Kyle presses one finger in, slowly, rubbing and twisting, just the way Michael likes. He replaces one with two, and spreads his fingers as he tries to loosen up the ring of muscles. 

“Fuck, get to it, Valenti.” Michael’s bark, always worse than his bite. 

Kyle gets a third finger in as Michael pushes himself back, nearly begging for more. Quickly getting the condom on and slicking himself up, Kyle lines up his cock. He presses forward in one continuous motion, knowing Michael can take it, wants it like that, to be filled to the brim. Kyle bottoms out, sweat clinging to his skin, as he grips Michael’s hips hard. 

He pulls back only to push in, making sure Michael can feel every inch of him. 

“_ Kyle. _” The sound, the plea, is all it takes to have Kyle thrusting into Michael’s ass hard, almost brutal. 

Grunting, rutting, holding Michael still for both their pleasure. Guerin’s body is so tight and warm, wanton. Kyle swings his hips in a relentless rhythm, too hard and too fast for Michael to do anything more than moan and hold on for the ride. 

Kyle loves it like this, taking Michael as he’s bent over, helpless to resist. It’s savage, primal, right. 

“You better come before I do, Guerin, because once I’m done I’m done.”

Kyle sees Michael react to his harsh words, body almost vibrating as he reaches for his own cock. He watches Michael’s arm flex and pump, chasing his own release before Kyle can leave him in a sweaty unspent mess. 

It drives Kyle wild, knowing how much Michael wants to be fucked, to be steered by a strong hand. He feels Michael’s ass clench down right before he yells out, body shaking and shivering as he comes all over himself. Kyle reaches forward, grabbing a fist full of hair and pounds into him with every ounce of strength he has left. He comes, fingernails leaving indentations in Michael’s flesh, as he yells out and collapses on the sweaty back in front of him. 

Kyle struggles for breath, listening to Michael’s powerful heart thundering beneath his ear. They lie there in silence, Kyle knowing Michael will only let him have a few perfect moments before he shutters himself away again. 

He hears an intake of breath, as though Michael is about to say something caustic, so Kyle quickly stands up, and slowly pulls himself out. The sounds of their flesh separating is wet and perfect. He lightly slaps Michael’s ass. 

“Get up lazy. I have shit to do today.” It’s not exactly what he wants to say, but it’s all Michael will allow. 

It’s a sign that the man is pretty blissed out, because his only response is a snort as he slowly stands up, pulling his jeans back into place. Michael wipes his hand on a paper towel and turns to face him. 

Kyle can’t help but stare into those golden eyes; Michael is akin to a lion, wild, beautiful, untamable. He wants to kiss him gently, hold him, run his fingers through those curls, but Michael will never let it be more than this. Kyle has to play at being casual, aloof, unaffected, because it seems that’s all Michael is willing to give. Kyle is hoping like hell he isn’t fucking up his own heart. 

“Let me go look at the engine. Won’t take more than half an hour, tops.”

“Right.”

Kyle stands there as Michael walks out without a second glance. 

It’s okay, he tells himself. It’s no big deal for them to just have this, it doesn’t need to be anything more. Kyle takes care of the condom and cleans himself up before stepping out of the airstream. He sits in a metal chair and waits for Michael to finish up with his car. 

_ It’s okay. _

**2019**

Kyle is leaving the Wild Pony when he sees Michael and Alex kissing against you the side of his pickup truck. Alex is practically devouring Michael, his hands buried in those curls, the other man’s body nearly limp as he clings to Alex’s shoulders. 

Kyle smile-smirks to himself. Of course Guerin was hung up on Alex, he can’t believe he never guessed it before. Once he had figured it out though, Kyle never looked at Michael again. Their time together was really good, but it was plain as day that Michael Guerin only ever belonged to Alex Manes. 

Kyle hollers out to them, “Get a room!” 

He’s met with a glare from Michael and the middle finger from Alex. He snorts and walks away. 

It’s been over a year since the last time he and Michael hooked up, since before their 10yr high school reunion, but it’s so clear why they could never be more than what they were. Michael’s heart had belonged to someone else, and likely always would. Kyle does wish he’d known it was Alex, he would’ve tried harder to steer clear of Guerin from the beginning. Regardless, he doesn’t regret their time over the years. They had fun and he learned a lot about himself. He’d be lying if he said it hadn’t stung a little, being left behind, but ultimately it had been a good thing for all of them. Kyle has done some soul searching and figured out who he was and who he really wanted to be with. He is actually very happy Michael and Alex found their way back to one another after so long apart. 

Kyle smiles when he sees there’s a text from from his love waiting to be read. She reminds him it’s ‘roleplay Wednesday’, adding a picture of a red silk rope lying next to her stilettoed boot. 

He bites his lip in anticipation as he drives home to her. 

Kyle is beyond grateful he’s found Jenna Cameron, the true love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊


End file.
